


And It's Dark in a Cold December (But I've Got You to Keep Me Warm)

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Canadian Shack, Established Relationship, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: It's Sid and Geno's first vacation as boyfriends. Geno reluctantly agrees to Sid's choice of destination, but it doesn't take long for the reluctance to disappear.





	And It's Dark in a Cold December (But I've Got You to Keep Me Warm)

**Author's Note:**

> New Year, new fandom, new challenges! =D (Technically I've written some hockey fics, including SidGeno, on Tumblr, but that's not the point.)  
> This fulfills the January 2018 Trope of the Month (snowed in/Canadian shack).
> 
> My headcanon for SidGeno is that they got together during their first season. (Yes, I'm aware that this isn't a particularly common headcanon; no, I don't really know how I wound up with this headcanon.) Therefore, this takes place in summer 2007. My initial idea was that this would be during a bye week, but apparently that wasn't a thing in the NHL back then.

"Why not Miami??" Geno whined. "Is summer, Sid! We play in cold for months, now we need warm! Canada always like December even when not December!"

"First of all, you're from Russia, so it can't be that bad by comparison," Sid pointed out. "Second of all, it won't be for the entire summer, just for the week before you go back to Russia."

"A week in December in summer??" Geno groaned. "Why??"

Sid rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "I just want to spend time alone with you, Geno. And...and that'd be harder in Miami because of all the people. This place is just a Canadian shack - it has plumbing and electricity, but no neighbors."

Geno rested his hand on Sid's back. "If Christmas in July is thing, then snow in summer vacation is thing, Sidka. Let's go."

*******

If Geno was honest with himself, he still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of vacationing in a Canadian shack by the time Sid turned into the driveway leading up to the small structure - and that was without taking the steadily falling snow into consideration. He thought he'd done a good job of hiding it, but the worried look on Sid's face as he parked and turned off the car made Geno doubt that. "Sid okay?"

"Of course," Sid replied with a small smile. "I know you're still skeptical, but you'll like it here."

Geno smiled back. "I'm trust Sid." They got out of the car, grabbed their bags from the trunk, and walked up to the door. "Where key?"

"Right here." Sid took a small key out of his coat pocket and unlocked the door, then ushered Geno inside before closing and locking the door.

Geno surveyed the room slowly, wanting to take in every detail. There was a large fireplace on one wall, with numerous logs to the side so they could build a fire. A table and two chairs stood against the far wall under a small window. And opposite the fireplace, flanked on each side by a small nightstand, was a large bed with what appeared to be a bearskin cover. "Very nice, Sid. Can move fur from bed to fireplace and redo romance book scene!"

To Geno's complete non-surprise, Sid blushed a deep red at the allusion to sex. What did surprise Geno, however, was the way Sid's worried expression grew even more worried. "Sidka? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sid answered far too quickly. Geno arched an eyebrow to indicate how little he believed that statement, so Sid stared at his feet and mumbled...well, Geno had no idea what Sid mumbled.

"Sidka..." Geno walked over to his boyfriend and lifted his chin so their eyes could meet. "Look so worried today. I'm make you worried because I'm not winter person?"

"No, of course not!" Sid took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "I...since we're here and it's just us and we have no obligations...I know you want to but you'd never say anything..."

"Sid, just say it," Geno whispered, lowering his hand so he could wrap his arm around Sid.

"I want us to have sex here." Sid closed his eyes and tried to walk away, but Geno simply wrapped his other arm around Sid and pulled him close.

When they'd first started dating, Sid had wasted very little time in telling Geno that he was a virgin - he'd been on the receiving and giving ends of handjobs and blowjobs, but nothing more. Geno, who was much more experienced in such matters, reassured Sid that there was no timetable on their having sex, and Sid's prowess at the other stuff made it very easy for Geno to not miss sex. But if Sid wanted to have sex, Geno certainly wouldn't say 'no'!

Instead, he asked, "Why Sid not say anything earlier? This much better idea than Miami!"

"It...it feels like a big deal," Sid mumbled into Geno's chest. "You're the first person I've wanted to have my first time with."

"Thanks, Sid." Geno hugged him a little tighter, unable to explain with words how special Sid made him feel. "I make sure it perfect, okay? Best for Sid."

Sid nodded and lifted his head to kiss Geno. They spent a few minutes slowly making out before Sid took Geno's hand and led them to the bed. "How are we going to do this without ruining this?" Sid wondered as he patted the bearskin cover.

"Push aside for now, cuddle under later?" Geno suggested. Sid nodded in agreement, so they pushed back the cover and sat on the bed, where they resumed kissing.

This make-out session was much more intense than the previous one, as evidenced by the reaction of Geno's dick. He pulled away for air and smirked when his eyes fell on Sid's erection poking against his jeans. "How you want it, Sid?"

"Missionary," he answered quickly. "I want to watch you doing it."

"Perfect," Geno practically growled. He tugged at the hem of Sid's shirt. "Want I'm do?"

"Just a sec..." Sid reached into his pants pocket and pulled out lube and a condom. "I don't want to forget about these, and you tend to move quickly."

"You love it," Geno retorted.

"Never said otherwise." Sid placed the items on one of the nightstands and grinned. "Go ahead."

Geno licked his lips and pulled at Sid's shirt. "You so wonderful, Sid," he whispered as Sid lifted his arms. "I'm most lucky in whole world." He pulled Sid's shirt up and off his body, then sent it flying somewhere or another.

"G..." Sid leaned back, gasping at the feel of Geno's rough hands pulling off his socks. "I'm the lucky one..."

"Most lucky two-headed monster in history of hockey," Geno declared. He unbuttoned Sid's jeans and unzipped the fly before pulling the jeans and Sid's boxers down his legs, which Sid helpfully lifted so Geno could toss them somewhere behind him.

Geno relished the way Sid's eyes followed his movements as he stood up and made quick work of his clothes. Sid smirked when Geno climbed on the bed. "I guess it's good I have a hockey ass since you're so big, eh, Geno?"

"Not just hockey ass," Geno argued as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand. "Sid's ass best ass."

Sid blushed deeply. "You're the only person I don't mind saying that."

"I'm know." Geno scooted back so Sid could spread his legs. "Might feel cold, Sidka." He squirted some lube on his fingers and crawled forward to Sid's crotch.

Sid gasped as Geno carefully stroked his rim before slipping inside. "G..."

"How feel?" Geno snuck a kiss on the skin just under Sid's navel. "Want me change spot or anything?"

"More, G, please...don't stop..." Sid moaned as Geno obeyed by adding a second finger.

"I'm not stop, Sid." Geno worked his fingers along every inch of Sid's inner core for a few minutes, mentally cataloguing Sid's gasps and moans. "I'm add number three?"

"Please..." Sid breathed out. He whimpered as Geno slipped in his ring finger - then yelped as Geno struck gold. "What was that?!"

"Best spot," Geno explained smugly. He hit it a few more times before deciding to ask the big question: "Ready, Sidka?"

"Yes," Sid whispered, stroking Geno's hair softly. "I'm ready for you, G."

Geno grabbed the condom from the nightstand and carefully opened the package. He rolled it on, added lube, and slowly entered Sid.

"Wait!" Sid said quickly. "Just a sec..."

"All the time you need," Geno promised. "Have to get used to new thing. No rush."

Sid nodded slightly. "Okay, you can move."

Geno did so, thrusting at a steady rate before brushing over Sid's prostate. He couldn't help smirking at Sid's yelp. "Best spot, like I'm say."

"Geno..." Sid moaned. "Do that again."

He complied, relishing the way Sid clenched around him. "You close, right?"

Sid gasped and gripped Geno's wrist. "You need to touch me. I need to come."

"Okay." Geno lowered his hand and expertly stroked Sid's cock until he came with a shout, which triggered Geno's own orgasm.

Geno felt Sid's eyes on him as he pulled out and disposed of the condom. "I'm right back, Sidka." He scrambled to the bathroom, soaked a towel in the sink, then returned to the bed and wiped his boyfriend clean before tending to himself.

"Put it in the bath," Sid told him.

"Yes, captain," Geno sighed fondly. He dropped the towel right in the middle of the tub, then grabbed the cover and joined Sid back on the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Enamored," Sid declared, helping Geno arrange the cover on top of them.

"What that mean?" Geno asked as he curled around Sid in their traditional cuddling position.

"In love." Sid jolted slightly at the sound of a loud thumping outside. "That would be the snow falling off the solar panels."

"We snowed in and in love," Geno summarized. "Best vacation!"

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran. (Yes, I wrote Geno's rant in the beginning just to make the title fit better.)
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I'm very, very new to this fandom and to hockey in general, so please tell me if something's off!! I'm also out of practice with writing smut, so any tips regarding that would be lovely. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171052) by [bookhousegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhousegirl/pseuds/bookhousegirl)




End file.
